The Chase
by Shuuei
Summary: This really has nothing to do with Bleach except the swords. Jet is a Legend Hunter. Normally, he flys solo, but when Chester is assigned his partner to kill one of the strongest Legends, he must accept his help. Will they be able to assassinate one of the strongest fighters alive? Or will they die to the hands of a Legend?


Wow. This has gotta be the worst day of my life. First I leave my weapon at the crime scene, then my second target of the day gets away from me. Great. Captain's gonna kill me.

I walked into the office, minding my step around the bottles and broken glass, yep, captain has a slight drinking problem. Yeah sure, he was a drunkard, but during battles, he was a genius.

"Captain"

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, I was willing to bet he was at the bar again last night.

"Oi Jet, I hope your here to report two more Legends dead." He was glaring at me, I was definitely having second thoughts.

"Umm... The Legend from Cobra is dead, but I messed up on Atlas's."

The captain sighed, obviously disappointed. He held up seven fingers, "You have seven Legends to kill: Mark from Magik, Nightmare from Cobra, Zero from Eagle, Fullride from Elven, Shadow from Atlas, Falcon from Arachnophobia, and, probably the most dangerous, The Devil's Child from Bluebloods."

He took a breath before continuing, "Out of those, you've assassinated three of those, and another one has died, so only the Devil, Falcon, and Shadow are alive. Keep it up!"

I heard a small cough in the corner, and looked up to see a smaller boy standing in the corner.

"Oh there you are!" The captain motioned towards the boy. "This is Chester, he will be your hunting partner; you must teach him the ways. Forget Shadow, your next target will be the Devil's Child."

I laughed at the wording of his order. Sure, so I was gonna have a partner now, this should be fun.

"Hey, I'm Jet Grace, what's yours?" I extended a hand toward the boy.

He walked out from the shadows to shake my hand, "I'm Chester, nice to meet you."

Now that I could see him clearly, I could tell him that he was indeed quite shorter than me. Even so, he still looked to be about the same age as me. Another thing that I noticed was his blood-red hair; he was wearing a tank-top, so I could clearly see a strange looking tattoo on his left shoulder. As we walked out towards the sparring fields I could see that he was limping slightly.

"Why are you limping?" I asked as soon as I noticed.

"Oh? You noticed?" He didn't seem very surprised that I had, "Your pretty observant. I got shot by one of those taser gun thingys."

One of those laser gun thingys? Well this guy obviously wasn't very well informed.

"I see, well then today we'll focus less on physical training."

He shrugged, it didn't seem like he really cared what he did today.

"First things first, do you know what makes a Legend a Legend?" I thought I should just start from the basics.

He looked slightly offended by the level of the question, "Of course! A Legend is a very powerful person who the government has never gotten hold and isn't sighted often. These people usually have large amounts of spiritual powers and special powers."

Good, so this guy at least knows this.

"What's the different between wanted criminals and Legends?"

"Criminals commit really bad crimes, Legends kill criminals that are wanted alive, and they're suspected to have committed the crime; no one can prove it though. They don't kill innocents."

"Good, so out of the seven Legends, which one is or was the most unknown?"

"Most people think it's Shadow, but I think it's The Devil's Child."

"Why so?" I wasn't really surprised by his answer, if he wasn't at least smart enough to get this much wouldn't have been put in the Hunters Division.

"It's because all the other Legends are so powerful because they have so many different powers and rare powers, but the Devil only has one known power: ice. Not only is this common, but it's powered by his sword, which takes energy from him. But also, the Devil never takes out his sword unless hard pressed to do so, which almost never happens. I think the government knows that he is the most unknown and dangerous, that's why they're hiding it."

I was a bit impressed, this guy hit the bullseye. "Yep, that's right. You're not very up to date with this information though. There's a few things you need to know about him: he's probably the fastest in all of the worlds; he can use ice without his sword, it's just easier to use it; and his weakness is fire, sort of self-explanatory." I realized i didn't know what Chester's power was.

As if he had read my mind he answered my unasked question, "my power is fire, and, like most people and the Devil, I also use my sword to channel my power."

"Wow, then it should make killing the Devil so much easier." Changing the subject, I asked, "What are the Central Five?"

He seemed stumped, I wasn't surprised; it wasn't common knowledge. I answered the question for him, "You could call the Central Five the government dimensions. As you should know, there are multiple dimensions; people from different dimensions have different powers. The Central Five are located towards the center of the dimension plane, where the spiritual energy is the greatest. Therefore, the powers there are the strongest. That's where the get the government officials. We believe that none of the legends came from those dimensions except for Falcon."

He seemed to be letting this new information sink in. "So you think the Devil's child is in one of the five?"

"Precisely, I think that he's even got the Bluebloods headquarters there. The government probably doesn't even know. I think he in the dimension closest to the center."

"Ok, so with this mission, how long will it be? What weapons will we be able to use? And how many people will come with us?"

"Whoa, slow down," I began answering his question in order, "the mission will take as long as it takes to kill the Devil, since he's smart and we can't be found out, it will only be us two. As for the weapons, follow me." I led him to the weapons room. "We will be pretending to join Bluebloods, so we can't bring that many weapons. But here's the weapons, you can take your sword, a long range weapon, close combat weapon, and a smoke bomb."

I beckoned him towards a rack of guns. "Here's the long range weapons you can bring. You have the V2 Tase-"

"Hey, that's the taser thingy! What does the V stand for?"

"It's the V2 Tase, not the taser thingy. It's actually a lightning type gun. The V stands for version, it's the new version for this gun. "

"Whoa! It's pretty cool! I'll take it!"

Wow, I haven't even showed him all of the long range weapons and he's already decided. He's not too worried about this mission.

After an hour of explaining and choosing, we walked out of the room with our three new weapons and our sword in hand. Well, in his case, swords. He was a duo swordsman, I noticed that he always had both swords strapped to either side of his waist. He could be quite useful.

"when do we leave?" I heard him ask behind me.

"tomorrow morning." It was true, the Captain had changed his plans for me to train Chester. I could only trust his judgement.


End file.
